


if you're not gonna take care of yourself,

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As their captain—and as their friend—it was Seijuro's duty to look out for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if you're not gonna take care of yourself,

"So, are you enjoying yourself?" Mikoshiba-buchou asks through a mouth full of burger and fries, and Nitori chews and swallows his food before answering that yes, it’s been a very fun day so far.

"It really surprised me, though, you suddenly asking me to hang out with you" the younger boy says, and quickly corrects himself in case his comment had offended his senpai, "I-I mean, not that I didn’t want to or thought you wouldn’t want to hang out with a friend! It’s just that I thought you’d like someone else to keep you company? I-If that makes any sense…"

A blush crept to his face at his badly worded speech, and across the table Mikoshiba let out a chuckle, “What are you saying, Nitori, I just thought it’d be good to take you out of Samezuka for a while, and get your head off Matsuoka.” at this, Nitori’s blush spread all the way down to his neck, and he cleared his throat, looking away. “You know,” the redhead continued, “it’s nice to have someone caring for us, but sometimes they care so much that they forget to care for themselves. And I wouldn’t want you to end up hurt because of someone who has trouble keeping their feelings under control.”

A small smile drew itself on the silver-haired boy’s face, feeling touched by the other’s concern. “I appreciate the feeling, Mikoshiba-buchou, and I know Matsuoka-senpai seems rash and uncaring, but he wouldn’t hurt me on purpose,” he spoke as he absently poked the remainings of his burger with a fry. “Besides, if I don’t keep an eye on him, who will? Not to say, I like taking care of him.”

While Nitori was speaking, Mikoshiba’s own smile slowly relented, paying attention to his junior’s words while contemplating his expressions when talking about Matsuoka, and silently admiring the other’s devotion for the swimmer. _He really is like an open book when it comes to that idiot_ , he thought, wishing Rin could read Nitori as Seijuro could. If only he payed more attention, then he’d notice the world isn’t about anger and self-hatred and swimming.

The golden-eyed boy hummed at Nitori’s words, contemplating his reply. He wouldn’t keep Nitori apart from Rin if that wasn’t what the boy wanted of course, but he also wouldn’t allow Matsuoka to hurt the boy in any way. As their captain—and as their _friend_ —it was his duty to look out for them. “If that’s what you want then, to keep taking care of him, promise me you will take care of yourself too. I wouldn’t want you doing horribly in the pool because somone has made you upset. You’ve been improving a lot too” he said, masking his true feelings because even he was a bit embarrassed at showing his honest concern. They weren’t such good friends after all, not yet.

"I will, buchou" was the younger’s reply, along with a wide smile, "Thank you for worrying about me." when the captain cleared his throat and looked away with a faint blush on his cheeks and a small pout, Nitori allowed himself to chuckle, thinking it was nice to talk to him like this, and knowing he too had someone to rely on.

"Anyway," the older teen started, a challenging smirk on his face, "after we finish eating we’ll go to the arcade, so I can kick your ass a bit at Daytona"

"Are you looking down on me, Mikoshiba-buchou?" was Nitori’s reply, taking up on the redhead’s challenge and adding one of his own, "Please don’t cry when I leave you behind."

Their playful banter continued until they reached their next destination, and when Nitori won 6 out of 8 races they had, making Mikoshiba curse more than once, the younger boy laughed it off and offered to set up a date with Matsuoka-senpai’s sister as an apology, and Mikoshiba gladly accepted and casually suggested that they turn it to a double date, nudging on Nitori’s side playfully, successfully making the boy become a flustered mess, and only adding to his amusement.

It was nice and refreshing, Seijuro thought while they were on their way back to the school, to go out with a friend and simply enjoy the day out instead of talking about swimming and competitions and college and entrance exams, and made a mental note to ask Nitori to hang out with him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Daytona is a racing game that I very much enjoy playing, though I suck at it LOL.  
> This was written quickly and unedited, and the ending sucked don't tell me it didn't because it DID anyways. Have it. Take it. Never speak of this again. I'm so sorry, person who requested this.  
> Speaking of requests I'm taking them on tumblr @ kunidzuka.tumblr.com, if you have any. Thank you for reading!!


End file.
